Le temps d'une valse
by DDangele
Summary: Un petit moment volé entre deux personnages au mariage de Bill et Fleur parce que les couleurs vives portent bonheur durant les mariages et pas uniquement aux mariés. Un début d'attirance et peut-être une histoire d'amour si l'histoire est appréciée.
1. Les choses changent

**Disclamer : **tout est à J. des personnages à la scène citée seule l'histoire est à moi

**Résumé :** Un petit moment volé entre deux personnages au mariage de Bill et Fleur parce que les couleurs vives portent bonheur durant les mariages et pas uniquement aux mariés. Un début d'attirance et peut-être une histoire d'amour si l'histoire est appréciée.

**Note : **Comme mentionner dans le résumé, il y a une suite possible.

J'espère que vous apprécierez

_L'orchestre avait commencé à jouer. Bill et Fleur s'avancèrent sur la piste et ouvrirent le bal sous les applaudissements. Au bout d'un moment, Mr Weasley entraîna Madame Delacour, suivi par Mrs Weasley et le père de Fleur._

_-J'aime cette chanson, dit Luna en se balançant au rythme d'un air de valse._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva et, d'un pas léger, se rendit sur la piste où elle tourna sur elle-même, seule, les yeux fermés, en agitant les bras. _

Luna dansa la première valse, puis la seconde et la troisième, enlacé dans la musique. Elle tournait sur elle-même, les yeux fermés, pour une énième fois quand elle fut soudain arrêtée net dans son élan par quelque chose de dure. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une chemise. En relevant la tête, elle reconnut la tête rousse à qui elle appartenait.

- Ho! Désolé George, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, dit-elle avec son éternel air rêveur.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, c'était à moi à ne pas traverser la piste de danse.

-J'aurais dû regarder quand même, c'est une habitude que j'ai de danser les yeux fermés.

-Alors, c'est ce que tu faisais? Fred et moi nous nous demandions si tu dansais ou tu chassais des moucherons.

-Ho! Tout à l'heure, un Joncheruine est passé sur la piste de danse. J'ai tenté de le chasser, se rappela Luna, ils sont généralement gentils, mais ils deviennent malicieux dans les mariages.

Elle engloba le chapiteau d'un grand geste de bras et Ron et Hermione qui dansaient à côté durent faire un grand bond sur la droite pour éviter de recevoir une gifle. George souri, amusé et eu un élan d'allégresse pour la jeune fille.

-je t'invite? dit-il en lui tendant la main

-Personne ne m'invite jamais à danser, dit Luna songeuse utilisant à nouveau son don pour dire des choses gênantes qui provoquaient un mélange de pitié et d'embarras.

-Moi je t'invite, rétorqua le jumeau en l'attirant délicatement à lui.

Au début, leur danse semblait gauche et désorganisée, mais rapidement s'aucuns pris de l'assurance et ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la valse.

-C'est joli ta robe, déclara George après l'avoir fait tourner, la robe jaune vif créant un tourbillon autour de ses jambes, enfin, une fois habituée à la couleur.

-C'est pour le bonheur, répondit Luna en blottissant sa tête sur son torse, Papa croit que les couleurs solaires portent bonheur aux mariés.

-Et bien, je le dirais à Fleur et Bill, ils seront surement contents de le savoir. Charlie croyait que c'était pour que la tante Murielle fasse une attaque.

-Hum, répondit vaguement Luna qui avait fermé les yeux se blottissant encore un peu plus contre lui.

George fut pris d'un frisson. La première fois, qu'il avait entendu parler de Luna, c'était par sa sœur Ginny ou plutôt c'était parce que Ginny criait sur une bande de filles qui se moquait d'une certaine Loufoqua. Puis plus tard, quand Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient créé l'Armée de Dumbledore, il avait pu mettre un visage sur le nom de Loufoqua. À l'époque, elle l'amusait avec ses excentricités et son aura de folie. Elle était la copine de Ginny, une gamine d'à peine 14 ans. Mais maintenant, quelque chose en lui, quelque chose de garçon, avait de la difficulté à la percevoir comme la « petite » fille qu'il avait connue et les courbes qu'il sentait dessiner contre son corps, lui prouvait qu'elle n'était plus cette fillette.

Il l'a fit tournoyer de nouveau et elle revient se tapir contre lui. Provoquant chez lui un maelstrom de sensations et de sentiments contraires.

À bien y penser, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Luna, c'était quand Fred et lui avaient quitté Poudlard il y avait presque deux ans et les nouvelles qu'il avait eues d'elle étaient celles qu'il attrapait au vol quand Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient. Après tous, pourquoi s'y serait-il intéressé? Ce n'était que l'amie de sa sœur. Il repensa à sa mère, ce matin, qui avait pleuré quand Ginny avait enfilé sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle avait grandi et était devenue une femme. Il avait la même impression en ce moment. C'était bien une jeune femme qui se laissait bercer par ses bras en fredonnant l'air de la musique. George se demanda si avec sa tête coller contre lui, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés. Il scruta son visage, mais il était serein et rien ne trahissait qu'elle l'est entendu. La chanson prit fin au bout de sept minutes, tout de suite remplacées par une autre valse, mais même si l'idée de continuer à danser lui paraissait particulièrement aguichante, le petit silence entre les deux morceaux lui avait rappelé pourquoi il avait traversait la piste de danse au départ. Ils devaient l'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes, maintenant.

-Luna, dit-il d'une voix douce

-Hum, elle redressa la tête semblant émerger d'un rêve.

-Je dois m'en aller, répéta-t-il à contrecœur

Cette fois, Luna tourna la tête vers lui et George crut lire dans ses yeux de la déception.

-Tu ne veux plus danser avec moi?

Son ton semblait lui aussi exprimer un soupçon de mélancolie. George se surprit à se demander si la jeune femme avait eu des pensées similaires aux siennes.

-Fred m'attend, lui dit-il sur un ton d'excuse préférant garder sous silence les deux jolies Françaises qui l'attendaient aussi.

-Ho, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Un air mélancolique avait chassé son air éternellement rêveur et quand il fit mine de se séparer d'elle, elle lui fit une légère résistance. George s'éloigna sans se retourner encore incertain de toutes les informations qu'il venait d'assimiler. Il passa à côté de Lee qui dansait avec Ginny et se surprit à dire : « hé! Fait gaffe Lee! Elle est trop jeune pour toi. »

Son ami s'esclaffa tandis que sa sœur roulait des yeux. Ça avait été un automatisme et George sentit une culpabilité naissante l'envahir alors qu'il venait lui-même de se rendre compte que les filles qu'il avait, autre fois, catégorisées comme « trop jeune » avaient tout à coup traversé la frontière entre fille et demoiselle. Il finit par quitter la piste de danse bonder et se dirigea à une table dans le fond du chapiteau où se trouvait son jumeau.

-Tu en as mis du temps, le salua t'il.

-Je dansais.

-Dois-je me sentir menacer? Sourit l'une des deux femmes dans un anglais approximatif.

- Non, déclara t'-il peut être trop rapidement.

-Dans ce cas, dit Fred en aidant l'autre jeune femme à se lever.

Cette dernière gloussa légèrement. George jeta un dernier regard en direction de la piste de danse, mais celle-ci était trop bondé pour qu'il arrive à distinguer quoique se soi. Comme un gentleman, il attrapa le bras de la Française et ils disparurent à la suite de Fred et de sa compagne dans l'obscurité.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, c'est apprécié. :)

Maintenant, si quelqu'un le demande, je mets le Pov Luna de cette scène.


	2. les couleurs vivent porte bonheur, Luna

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, alors ceci est la même scène que dans le premier chapitre, mais du point de vue de Luna. Au départ leurs POV se chevauchaient, mais je trouvais plus intéressant de les séparer ^^. Il y a pour l'instant, deux autres chapitres en cours d'écriture pour une suite. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez!

_-je t'invite? dit-il en lui tendant la main_

-Personne ne m'invite jamais à danser, pensa Luna à voix haute.

-Moi je t'invite, rétorqua le jumeau en l'attirant délicatement à lui.

Luna n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait à danser. Un garçon encore moins. Elle se demandait comment il fallait agir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres danseurs cherchant des modèles. Bill et Fleur dansaient un peu plus loin, Bill avait la main sur les fesses de Fleur jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley ne donne une petite claque rageuse sur les doigts de son fils. Cela fit rire Fleur avant qu'elle n'embrasse son époux. Luna décida que ce n'était pas l'exemple à prendre et chercha de nouveau. Les autres couples étaient surtout composés de vieilles dames et leurs époux étaient pour la plupart déjà à moitié souls ce qui n'était pas mieux. Elle décida donc de suivre son partenaire docilement. Après tout, il avait reçu un cours de danse pour le bal des trois sorciers. Elle se souvenait de l'excitation générale qui avait eu lieu quelques années plus tôt, toutes les filles tentaient de se faire inviter. Mais, évidemment elle n'avait pas essayé, qui l'aurait invité? D'ailleurs, seul Harry l'avait déjà invité à une soirée, en ami, et quoiqu'elle savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas inviter Ginny. Elle appréciait beaucoup son geste. Mais il ne l'avait pas invité à danser, ce qui la ramena au moment présent. Quelqu'un l'avait invité à danser, par gentillesse certes, mais un homme, tout de même, l'avait invité à danser, et ce, pour la toute première fois. Cette réalisation lui fit chaud au cœur.

Quand il la fit tourner, elle se mit à sourire, béate.

-C'est joli ta robe, déclara George, enfin, une fois habituée à la couleur.

-C'est pour le bonheur, lui répondit-elle tendit qu'il la ramenait à lui. Instinctivement, elle déposa sa tête contre son torse, Papa croit que les couleurs solaires portent bonheur aux mariés.

-Et bien, je le dirais à Fleur et Bill, ils seront surement contents de le savoir. Charlie croyait que c'était pour que la tante Murielle fasse une attaque.

Elle sentit contre sa joue les tonalités graves de sa voix qui faisait vibrer son thorax. Elle trouva ça particulièrement hypnotisant, comme si sa voix l'apaisait et en même temps lui donnait envie de rire. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle s'était collée un peu plus à lui, les yeux fermés, cherchant à mieux ressentir ces vibrations.

Tout semblait magique, elle se laissait bercer autant par la musique que par les petites secousses que provoquait chaque respiration du jumeau. Par moment quand les harmonies étaient au plus bas, elle arrivait à entendre le cœur de George qui battait de manière rassurante contre sa joue. Le sien manqua un battement quand elle crut discerner une légère augmentation du rythme cardiaque du garçon. Il la fit tourner de nouveau et quoiqu'elle trouvait très plaisant ce léger étourdissement, elle se dépêcha d'aller se réfugier de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle se sentait si heureuse et avait depuis longtemps perdu la notion du temps.

-Luna, lui murmura George, sa voix semblant étrangement sourde d'aussi près.

Elle fut tentée de simplement apprécier le son de sa voix, mais fit tout de même un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Hum?

-Je dois m'en aller, lui répondit-il sur le même ton doux

Elle releva la tête rapidement, incertaine d'avoir bien compris. L'expression désolée qu'affichait son vis-à-vis lui confirma qu'elle avait bien entendu et elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler.

-Tu ne veux plus danser avec moi? Demanda-t-elle sa voix trahissant beaucoup trop à son goût son incompréhension

-Fred m'attend, lui répondit-il sur un ton d'excuse, visiblement troublé.

-Ho, déclara-t-elle doucement tentant de ne pas montrer trop de déception.

Cependant, elle fut incapable de résister à l'envie de le retenir quand il fit mine de partir. Il la repoussa gentiment et elle se sentit ridicule. Elle suivit du regard le dos de George qui ne s'arrêta que pour dire quelque chose à sa sœur et à Lee Jordan, un autre membre de l'AD. Il lui semblait que la musique et les bruits alentour étaient trop forts et agressants comme lorsque l'on est obligé d'émerger d'un rêve trop tôt. Elle pensa retourner s'assoir, mais son siège était occupé par un inconnu qui discutait avec Harry. Luna resta donc planter au milieu de la piste, elle sursauta quand une main vient lui toucher l'épaule.

-Tout va bien? lui demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver à sa hauteur les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, répondit Luna après quelques secondes, c'est le Joncheruine, il m'a… surpris, termina la jeune femme

Ginny la regarda un peu incertaine, mais sembla décider qu'un Joncheruine l'avait vraiment surpris.

-Cette chanson est géniale, décréta la rousse et elle fit un tour sur elle-même

Luna sourit et se remit à danser tournant sur elle-même tandis que son amie riait. Elle sentit en son for intérieur un élan de tendresse pour la famille Weasley.


End file.
